Love Across states
by Daisyangel
Summary: Nick, Greg, phone sex, 'enough said, slash! Don't like, don't read.


A/n just some good ole smut to get everyone through the day, lol. Hope you enjoy.

Tossing and turning Greg sighed he couldn't sleep. He had been asked to present at a conference about DNA in New York and was having trouble sleeping because nick wasn't sleeping next to him. Glancing at the clock he did some quick math. It was 2:00 in the morning New York time which meant it was 12:00 Vegas time. Reaching for his cell phone he pressed number one waiting for it to ring.

88888888888888

On the edge of sleep the phone startled Nick awake. Groaning in frustration he had finally fallen asleep he reached for the phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe, did I wake you?" Greg asked.

"Hey G, no I couldn't sleep," Nick admitted softly. Looking at the clock Nick realized that it was two hours later where Greg was.

"Why aren't you sleeping? You have your presentation tomorrow," Nick asked.

"I can't sleep. I miss you to much," Greg whined.

"I know I miss you to," Nick agreed. All of a sudden an idea ran through Nick's head.

"You wanna know what I miss besides you sleeping next to me?" Nick asked in a husky voice.

"Hmm what?" Greg wondered.

"I miss having hot sex with you. I miss thrusting in and out of you until you're babbling incoherently, begging me to let you come. I miss hearing you moan my name.

"Oh Nicky…," Greg moaned as he felt himself begin to harden.

"Yeah just like that, Sunshine," Nick replied as he to begun to harden.

"I miss all that to," Greg murmured.

"Kick the blankets off," Nick instructed. Shifting in the bed, Greg did what he was told.

"Okay, what are you wearing?" Nick asked.

"Just the blue boxers you like," Greg replied.

"MMM, you're right, I do like those. Take your hand and run it across your chest and stomach. Then, take your right then left nipple in-between your fingers and pinch it and roll it. How does that feel?" Nick whispered.

"Feels good."

"Lick your right index finger then run it across your nipples," Nick said. A hiss and a moan escaped Greg's lips as his wet finger touched his sensitive nipples.

"Fuck… Nicky. I wish it was your tongue on me. I wish it was your tongue licking all over like it was a lollie pop. Nick moaned at his boyfriend's description. Until this point Nick had been able to ignore his growing need, but not anymore. Pushing off the blankets he began to tease his own nipples. Finally his cock was too hard to be left alone.

"Take off your boxers, babe," Nick said. Smiling to himself Greg complied.

"Okay, there off," Greg said.

"Take that sweet cock of yours in your hand how does that feel?" Nick whispered.

"Oh, Nicky. It's so hard I wish it was your hand touching it," Greg moaned as his hand traveled up and down his rapidly hardening cock. Letting out a moan of his own, Nick reached down and pulled off his own boxers.

"Do you know how sexy you are when you masturbate for me?" Nick asked as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began moving it up and down.

"Oh… Nicky."

"Did you pack the dildo G?"

"Y-yes," Greg replied as his thumb slid over the slit. "Fuck…"

"Go get it," Nick instructed.

"Okay," Greg said as he got off the bed and retrieved the requested item. "Got it now what?" the tech asked eagerly.

"I want you to prepare yourself then slide the dildo into your hot little ass," Nick said.

"Oh fuck, yes. This is gonna be so hot," Greg replied. Moaning in pleasure Greg covered his fingers with lube and slid first one then another inside scissoring them in order to stretch himself. Greg was writhing on the bed looking for that sweet spot.

"How many fingers do you have inside you right now, babe?"

"Two," Greg answered.

"Slide another one in, how does that feel?" Nick asked as his movements began to speed up.

"Fuck!" Greg cried out. Inserting a third finger resulted in him hitting his sweet spot immediately. Greg thrust down on his fingers needing more. "Nicky. Nicky. Nicky. Oh Nicky I need… more."

"Remove your fingers and put the vibrator in your tight little ass," Nick replied. Deciding to have a little fun before doing that Greg ran it up and down his chest and over his cock, teasing himself. White hot pleasure shot through him as the vibrator touched his engorged cock. Nick drew in a sharp breath when he heard the whimper come from Greg's mouth.

"Are you running the vibrator over your cock? How does that feel?"

"So… fuckin… good." Greg ground out as he left his aching cock and slid the vibrator into his ass. A cry escaped his lips as it slid all the way in. Greg started a rhythm of pulling it out and slamming it back in. He screamed out in pleasure as it hit his prostate.

"Oh G if you only knew what this was doing to me," Nick groaned as his cock hardened even more. "I'm jacking off just thinking about how hot you look sprawled out on the bed with the vibrator in your ass and your cock leaking precome," Nick moaned as his hand tightened on his cock.

"Oh fuck, can I come Nicky? Please can I come?" Greg begged. Nick liked to have control during these little escapades.

"No, not yet, with your other hand take your balls into your hand and roll them around."

"Ooooooo feels so good," Greg said huskily. Unable to ignore his cock that was standing straight up Greg removed his hand from his balls and began furiously stroking his cock.

"I'm touching my cock it's so hard and aching for you. I wish this was your mouth on my cock instead of my hand. I wish this was your hard cock thrusting in and out of me. I need you so fucking much Nicky," Greg whimpered.

"I need you to, Greg. I wish this was your mouth and hands on my cock instead of my hand," Nick replied in agreement. Greg was suffering from sensory overload his body didn't know whether to slam down on the vibrator in his ass or arch up into his hand that was wrapped around his cock.

"Nicky, please."

"Please what, Sunshine?" Nick asked softly. He was close to coming and he could tell by Greg's frantic plea that he was as well.

"Please can I come?" Greg begged.

"Not quite yet. Remove the hand from your cock lick your index finger then run it over the slit," Nick instructed as he did the same. "Fuck, Greg…" Nick cried out.

"Are you doing the same thing Nicky?" Greg asked.

"Yes," Nick answered breathily. Complying Greg licked his right index finger then ran it down his body, stopping at the slit.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck… Nicky, I c-c-can't hold back much longer. I need to come," Greg whined. He knew he was close.

"Slam the vibrator in as hard as you can, does it hit that sweet spot of yours?" Nick asked. Pulling all the way out Greg slammed it in as hard as he could and let out a loud scream at the pleasure that shout through him. He could feel the heat building at the base of his spine.

"Keep doing that while you stroke that fucking hot cock of yours. Oh god I love you so much, Sunshine," Nick whispered.

"I… love you to. Oh Nicky, I'm gonna c-c-come," Greg cried barely able to hold it back.

"Come for me, Sunshine," Nick requested his own strokes sped up. He was on the edge of his orgasm but he wanted Greg to come first.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicky! I'm coming!" Greg cried as his orgasm ripped through him. Nick's breath quickened as he came closer to his own release.

"Greg!!!!!! Oh Greg, yes. Yes. Yes!" Nick cried as he came spraying come all over his chest and stomach. Silence stretched on for a minute or so. All that could be heard was the ragged breathing of the two mean.

"Nicky you there?" Greg asked breathlessly.

"Mmm-hmm," Nick replied just as breathless.

"I love you, Nicky," Greg said with a contented smile.

"I love you to, G. Do you think you can sleep now?" Nick asked cheekily.

"Yeah I think so. Night I'll see you tomorrow evening," Greg said.

"Night, G, get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow night," Nick said as he hung up the phone and headed to get a cloth to clean himself up before crawling back into bed falling asleep with a smile on his face. Hanging up the phone Greg to got a cloth and cleaned himself up before crawling back into bed with a satisfied smile on his face. He knew that sleep would come easy now.

Fin


End file.
